


the old blood, and the spires behind the brightness

by Abstract_Thoughts



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, cole: exists ellas: well i guess this is my son now, is this one a thought exercise??? who knows, pavellan is like mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstract_Thoughts/pseuds/Abstract_Thoughts
Summary: Cole and the Inquisitor have a chat over some tea.
Relationships: Male Lavellan & Cole, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	the old blood, and the spires behind the brightness

“So,” Ellas asked, spinning the little spoon through the tea. He didn’t like Orlesian tea all that much, it was _just_ too sweet compared to the tea his clan made, but he didn’t imagine this restaurant had spindleweed, and if they did, he doubted they were willing to put it in tea.

Cole, of course, didn’t need to eat, but during the past few days they’d spent in Val Royeaux he’d come to enjoy the little sandwiches. Leliana had introduced him to them, and the way his eyes had lit up at the easy to hold, take as much as you want snack had added about 5 years to Ellas’ lifespan, he was pretty sure. The spirit looked up to the Inquisitor, repeating slowly, “.... So?”

Ellas frowned, “Just- just trying to figure out how to word this,” he pressed his lips together, “Um- you see things differently than others, right? The way you describe things is fascinating!”

Cole nodded, fiddling with his snack in between his fingers. He was sitting on the chair like a child preparing to hear a story from an elder, both legs crossed over each other, “You see things flat, like looking at the world without colour, dull, confusing, like walking through a maze blindfolded,”

Ellas smiled, “Yeah, yeah that’s what I mean,” he tapped his fingers against the wood of the table, starting to get excited, “It’s amazing! I can feel the veil shifting around you _all the time_ , but you don’t feel like a spirit, at least not like any other spirit I’ve ever spoken to,”

Cole tilted his head, “How do I feel different?”

“You feel...” Ellas hummed, sipping his tea, “More grounded here. The veil is there, and it’s shuddering, like it’s unsure what it wants to do with you. I’d even mistake you for a mage if you hadn’t told me- or, told Solas, whatever,”

Cole swallowed, “Solas knew,” he said, “He knows things, old things, old, painful things- wounds in the world that he wants to heal,”

Ellas chuckled, “He’s always trying to help, yeah...” he sighed, “I guess it makes sense that he knew, what with the whole ‘an actual dreamer’ thing,” Ellas didn’t notice Cole avoiding his gaze, continuing onward, “But, like... My point is, if I know what I’m looking for, you feel half here, half grounded, like... Like you’re treading water, keeping your head over the top so you can talk to us, kind of...” he frowned, “Does that... Does that make sense?”

Cole nodded, “Mmhmm, it does,” he smiled at him a little bit, “We talk similar, you know,”

Ellas smiled back, “Yeah, yeah, Dorian says that,”

“He thinks it’s sweet,” Cole said, “He loves watching you talk, getting excited about something. He loves seeing your eyes light up and your hands move around, and-”

Ellas put his hands up, failing to hide the blush coming over his cheeks, “I- I appreciate it, Cole, but Dorian can...” he cleared his throat, “He can tell me that stuff himself...”

Cole tilted his head, “That stu-” he blinked, “Oh- you mean the warmth? The smiles and soft touches, the gentle happiness and chaste kisses, and-”

“That! Yes that’s what I mean!”

Cole looked down, “I didn’t mean to upset you...”

“No, no, you just-” he sighed, “Dorian’s thoughts are his own, and we’re still... Figuring out what we are, he and I,”

“You’re human and an elf,”

“I mean relationship-wise. We haven’t told anyone else for a reason,”

Cole nodded, “Uncertainty,” he said, “Insecurity. Will he leave me? He said he wanted more, but no one has ever wanted more. Nagging, self hating thoughts...”

Ellas nodded, “Yeah... Yeah, that,”

“That makes sense,”

They sat in silence for a bit, Ellas not-so-subtly warming up his tea with a flick of his fingers, “So, what do you see when you look at me like that?”

“You’re hard to read,” Cole said, “The Anchor is bright- old and powerful, like looking at a star....” he looked sad, for just a moment, “... But past that... Hunger,”

“Hunger?”

“Hunger for knowledge- to know, to learn, to read and write and draw and understand. To know all the spells I can, old and new, to understand those around me so we don’t have to fight, so we can talk, just less blood, please....” he titled his head, “Hunger for love. For friends and family and lovers and colleges, hugs and time spent together, and just sitting together in silence, simply being. But I want more, I want more, kisses and tongues and teeth and bodies, thrusting and pushing and kissing and _being_. Hunger for justice, for change and for less people to hurt. For people to understand and stop fighting, and less blood, please less blood. Less blood, please...”

Ellas took Cole’s hand, and realized as he moved his other one up to his cheek that he’d started to cry, “Are you... Okay...?”

Cole shook his head, “You’re so tired,” he said, “You should take a nap,”

Ellas laughed weakly, “I can’t. I have to meet with a Marquis in half an hour,”

“After that, then,”

“Alright,”

“I’ll ask Solas to give you sweet dreams. Gentle and soft, like a warm hug,”

“.... Thank you, Cole. You’re very helpful,”

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking about cole and how much i love him, and how he would describe Ellas and uh  
> here it is!!!  
> anyway i love cole cause. am vv adhd and my brain also thinks like him???? anyway thank you for reading this ily


End file.
